


Specters of the Past

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fear, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets caught by the Scarecrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specters of the Past

A solo patrol, the Bat gone to the League. All the loonies locked up, or at least so he thought.

A distraction, too slow on the turn, and a puff of gas.

Robin started to fall…

`~`~`~`~`

"We're going to do the new routine tonight, son," his father said. "You are ready."

He beamed, went up to the platform…perfect flight, perfect execution, and then down to the ground.

Up went his parents, so perfect, so proud of him.

He saw his mother and father link their hands on the catch…

…heard the crack of the line…

Saw only red, spilling out, claiming everything.

Over and over, endlessly repeating.

`~`~`~`~`

…"Dick."…

"He's coming around, Bruce."

The first sound was a gasping sob. The second a keening cry. There was no third to be shared, as he found himself held and nearly smothered into the chest of his guardian. No matter how old he was, no matter how tall he had grown, Bruce could still make him feel like a child, and right now, he needed it.

A safe child.

Bruce never let go, even as he promised that Scarecrow would stay in Arkham a long damn time for this.


End file.
